The Coming Storm and a Second Chance
by BestBuddyDog
Summary: Five years after the death of Spider-man, a possible uprising among young mutants who refuse to work for S.H.I.E.L.D threatens to rip the city apart. Meanwhile, the supposedly dead Spidey wakes up in a strange new world, greeted by some strange pirates.
1. The Future Not Asked For

Nick Fury stepped out of the bulky black vehicle and adjusted his eye patch, an annoying habit he had picked up over the last few years. It had been pointed out by multiple people at S.H.I.E.L.D that it was a sign of his growing insecurity and nervousness, and that the usually cool and collective director was losing his edge. Every time it was brought up, he was quick to dismiss it, annoyed that at the theory which had absolutely no evidence behind it. He was so quick to dismiss it, in fact, that he basically gave away that he was afraid they were right. And no place brought out that insecurity he was accused of having like Queens did. After what happened five years ago, no place got to him like this neighborhood. He took a deep breath and looked at the house in front of him, going over exactly what he was going to say to the kid and his mother.

_Damn this house,_ he thought. It looked far too much like the Parker house. Then again, it's not like houses in Queens were overly unique, but still, looking at it brought back bad memories, and the conversation he was about to have wouldn't help either.

Two other agents stepped of the vehicle right after he did, who would serve as his backup in case the conversation went way to far south. He hated this part of the job, since it felt like he was walking up to a mother and having to hand her a folded American Flag. He signaled for the agents to follow him up to the front door, and all three made their approach to the front door. Fury made his way up the porch steps and knocked on the front door, mentally going over how he was going to sugarcoat this.

He heard movement in the house a few seconds after he knocked, a controlled chaos that made it seem like they were expecting his arrival. It made his prosthetic arm ache having to be waiting this long, and he grew restless the longer he stood outside the door.

Eventually, though, the door did open, and a middle aged woman stood in the entrance, which made it clear she didn't want him to enter her house.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Janson. My name is Nick Fury, I am the director of-" he had started.

"I know who you are and I know EXACTLY why you are here. Don't attempt to bullshit me with your fake manners."

Fury sighed. "Very well ma'am, then you know it is time for your son to start working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Due to his abilities and the way he inherited them, it IS the law. He must come with me now that he is eighteen."

"Go to hell," Mrs. Janson bluntly stated. "You have no right to take my son away from me. He should be able to do what he wants to do, and that sure as hell isn't working as a government lapdog."

"That job description could be any farther from the truth. Your son will play an extremely vital role in protecting not only New York, but the world. We will help him make proper use of his talents and he will serve the greater good." Fury attempted to explain.

"Is that what you call it, the greater good? You people succeed in doing nothing but tearing this city apart and have us live in fear. How is that the greater good? I refuse to have my son be a part of that! I didn't support him all these years for some heartless government organization to send my son to either a life he hates or an early grave!" she yelled, starting to choke back tears. "He has his own life! Friends, a girlfriend he loves, scholarship offers, and people who love him! You won't take him away from that!"

"Ma'am," Fury began. "He doesn't have to lose the ones he loves. He can have a life outside work once he is properly-"

"Don't take me for an idiot!" Mrs. Janson yelled, and pulled out a handgun hidden by her belt underneath her shirt and aimed it at Fury.

Fury and the other two agents began to react before a voiced from the back of the house pleaded for her to put the gun down. The voiced approached to the door with a girl holding his hand. It belonged to the son, Brian, with the girl attached to him most likely being the girlfriend the mother had mentioned before.

Brian knelt down next to his mother, who was now on her knees crying. "I'm going to go with them, mom. I know it's not what you want, and it definitely isn't what I want, but I'm not going to let you or Diana get in trouble trying to prevent something that will happen no matter what."

The mom began to sob and grabbed her son into a hug, with his girlfriend quickly joining in. Both girls were crying, and Brian was trying his best to hold back tears.

"I'm going to make both of your proud," Brian said. "I'm going to make a good thing of this, I swear to you. You're both going to be proud of me" Both responded by tightening their hug.

Fury rubbed the back of his head, trying not to let the scene get to him as well. Next to having to arrest the entire family, this was the scenario he was afraid of. Years ago, he would have been able to stone face this with little trouble. Now, he didn't know if he was strong enough to take it.

It seems those rumors about his insecurity were officially proven true.

Fury turned around to give the agents directions only to find them lying on the porch dead, their necks twisted around. Brian and his family saw this not long after he did, and jumped in panic.

"Get in the house and close the door!" Fury managed to get out to them before he was slammed in the side of the face by an unseen force, and was thrown from the porch to the next door neighbor's lawn, breaking the wooden railing in the process.

"You have no right to manipulate a life, Fury!" he heard a voice say. He shook his head to clear the cob webs and looked at the street and saw a man standing there. After his vision focused again, he saw the man was dressed in what looked like a hooded robe, which covered and concealed the man's face. The hood had jewels of various different colors sewed into it, as did the area by the shoulders. He may not know what he looked like, but he knew why he was here.

"I won't let the kid buy into some nut job's propaganda," Fury said to the robed man. "From everything S.H.I.E.L.D has seen from you, you can offer him nothing!" The man's response to Fury was another invisible punch, this time to the gut. Fury grabbed his stomach and stood up, noticing that right before he was hit, he could see a translucent arm coming from the man towards him, though he had to focus to see it.

"Idiot, I don't offer him lies; I offer him a chance to fight for his right to have his own life! A life that doesn't involve being a dog for the government!" the man said. Fury saw a couple of the translucent fists preparing to strike again, but this time he was prepared. He dodged multiple blows for each fist, eventually making his way towards the street and the man. As Fury dodged and dipped his way closer the robed man, he heard a clinking sound, and it appeared the man seemed just as surprised as he did. The both looked down, and they saw a grenade rolling into the space on the ground between them, seconds away from exploding. Both of them bolted in opposite directions just in time for them to both get away from the explosion.

Fury quickly recovered and scanned the area and noticed a gunman on one of the house rooftops nearby, and Fury quickly dodged a few sniper shot, though just barely. The robed man took initiative and flung a couple of his whimsical punches towards the rooftop, but the gunman saw the hits coming and jumped down from the roof towards them. One of the shots he had fired was, not noticed by Fury or the robed man, a smoked grenade, and had just gone off as the gunman jumped down from the roof. The gunman was extremely quick, as Fury already felt him closing in. Fury dodged a couple of slashes from a katana the gunman wielded, but was hit by a kick straight to the chest and flew backwards.

The robed man started throwing more translucent punches at the new attacker, but he was able dodge them rather well, probably picking up on them by watching Fury take his beating earlier. The mystery man wasn't able to get close enough for a strike with his katana, but dodged enough that he slipped back into the smoke. The robed man clearly grew irritated, and flung his hands in opposite directions, which created a force that blew the smoke away.

When Fury jumped back up, the smoke was mostly gone, and the mysterious fighter was revealed: Deadpool.

"Well, what do we have here?" Deadpool asked in a rhetorical manner. "In one corner, we have the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, who owns the greatest collection of nature's abominations in the entire known world. And in the other, we have the relatively new player but on the fast track to infamy, who seemingly wants to make a brand new gathering of monsters."

Deadpool drew two submachine guns and pointed them at his targets. "Now, considering you have both probably figured out my stance on mutants, I think we ALL know where this is going."

Fury quickly itched around his eye patch and whipped out a couple of pistols, preparing himself for whatever happened next.

00000000

Peter roused to consciences and eventually realized he was face down in what felt like sand. He barely had any strength in him, but he pressed his arms against the ground lifted the upper half of his body off the ground and looked around. The sun was bright and blurred his still fuzzy vision, but he did notice he was on ground that was the end of a beach and the start of the mainland, as he felt a mix of sand and grass. The scene in front of him was beautiful, with thick, lush trees rise high above him, and the sun shining through the branches directly on him. Turning his head around as best he could, he saw the beach in back of him, along with a ship with a funny looking face at the front of it.

He collapsed back down onto the ground, his entire body aching. To contradict this, though, his body also felt like it had just stepped out of a long, hot shower, with his skin feeling clean and smooth. On top of that, he had no idea where he was or how he got here. And what was that ship docked on the beach? The biggest question of all, though, was this: Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

He lost what little strength he had in him, and slipped back into darkness.

000000000000

He didn't open his eyes back up right away, but he heard voices, none of them sounding familiar.

"Why is he naked?" a girl said.

"Hahaha! I can see his butt!" a boy said.

"Luffy!" said the girl.

"Hey kid, wake up," said another guy, and he felt a light kick in the side.

"That isn't helping, moss head!"

"What did you say?"

"Both of you, shut up! Sanji, help get him to the ship."

"But of course, my beautiful swan!"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho! I shall help carry him if I see some beautiful panties!" A loud thunk followed.

"What could his story possibly be?" the voices started to all run together.

"We should hurry and get a doctor…oh wait, that's me. Put him in my room, he can use my bed."

"Get Usopp to lower the anchor. We'll stay here until he wakes up and gives us his details."

He felt his body being lifted up. He opened his eyes slightly, which is all his body would allow. For the brief moments he had them open, he saw the back of an orange haired girl with a bathing suit top on. He groaned slightly in pain, and she turned to look at him just as his eyes were forced shut by weakness.

"Did you see that?" she said. "I swear his eyes opened. Did you see that?"  
>"I only have eyes for admiring your beautiful figure, my darling!"<p>

He heard her groan before he once again slipped back under, still mot understanding what exactly was going on.

0000000000

That's the first chapter. It ended a bit duller than I had planned, but I couldn't find really good ending lines to close it out.

Please review, of course. If you have an advice, constructive criticism, notice any spelling or grammar errors, or anything else, please put them in the reviews as well. I'm trying to make this a truly great crossover, as far as fanfiction goes.


	2. Street Skirmish and Greetings

**Thanks to all of those who read and reviwed. To answer one of the questions asked, yes, the robed man is an original character. And as for if any other One Piece and Marvel characters will meet, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

00000000

Something about this fight had to change. For every blow Fury landed on Deadpool or the robed nut job, he took four blows and was sent backwards. He had enough strength to do what he needed to do on a daily basis, but he couldn't keep up with both of them for an extended period of time.

Fury dodged another round of lead from Deadpool's gun and threw himself at the anti-mutant extremist, colliding into him and wrestling with him along the street. Even though he was focused on the battle at hand, he noticed the houses around him locking their doors tightly, and most likely headed to the basement.

Fury gripped both of Deadpool's hands, one containing a gun and the other a katana, struggling to keep them at bay.

"So what's your beef again, Deadpool? I feel as if it's changed a few times over the past few years." Fury commented to him

"My beliefs have never changed, Fury! A lowly mutant lover like you doesn't deserve my insight!" Deadpool snapped back, slowly gaining ground in their struggle. "Someone like you has no right to question my logic!"

Deadpool was soon able throw Fury up and over him so he crashed into the lower front of a house, making a dent in it, which was more damage that would make S.H.I.E.L.D worse after this incident, specifically Fury himself. It was just in time for Deadpool to dodge an incoming punch from his other opponent.

Before he moved to get up, though, he realized staying put would give him the opportunity he needed. Fury didn't budge until it sounded like the others had lost themselves in their fight, and after a few seconds, he slowly brought his arm up to activate his wrist watch that signaled S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn't wait long enough, it seemed, because as soon as he brought his arm up, a small throwing knife pierced into the watch, destroying it. Fury grinded his teeth and turned his head, seeing the robed man knocked on his back and Deadpool still in his throwing pose.

"Nice try, Fury, but you won't be calling your goon squad to help you. It's time you fought your own fights." Deadpool said as he walked closer towards Fury. "I think I'll dispose of you first, since you are the bigger offender in this fight."

Fury smirked. "Tell me, WADE," he started, emphasizing Deadpool's real name to get under his skin, "Who or what exactly do you stand against?"

Deadpool's eyes squinted underneath his mask, irritated by the question. "I am against mutants and their ability to even breathe! They are an abomination that shame God's people, unnatural monsters, and threaten to rip the world, a world made for humans, apart!"

Fury's smirk grew larger. "Then what about you? I know all about your unnatural enhancements, and you aren't so different from a mutant, are you?"

Deadpool kicked him in the side, putting Fury on his back. "I MADE myself this way to fight the good fight! Mutants were born into this world as abominations and think they should rule this world simply because they were born with their powers, and did nothing to earn their abilities! I, on the other hand, gave up EVERYTHING for these abilities! I gave up life as I knew it to better the world! I fight for the humans who want to take their world back!"

"That's the story you're sticking to, huh?" Fury chuckled as he slowly rolled over and got up, obviously too weak to truly challenged Deadpool, and both of them knew it. "Then you really are ignorant and are picking the wrong fight." Deadpool grew angry and threw a punch straight into Fury's jaw, sending him to his knees.

"How dare you call me out! I know that your little band of monsters do this city permanent damage in your quest for power! You're nothing but a tyrant who wants to rule with an iron fist!" Deadpool exclaimed, which only made Fury laugh harder, knowing he was really getting under the masked man's skin.

"Even if all that stuff about me were true, your crusade against mutants is still a load of crock. Tell me everything you know about any of the so called 'abominations' that work for S.H.I.E.L.D, because I'm curious to hear what you think. Do you know ANYTHING about their origins or abilities?"

Deadpool made a motion to talk, but stopped to think. Eventually, after a few seconds, it was obvious he had nothing to say at the moment.

Fury chuckled again. "Like I said, you have no idea who you're supposed to be fighting anymore. Hell, maybe you never did. That's ignorance."

Deadpool growled and pulled out a pistol and shot Fury in the leg he was propped up on, sending him to the ground once again, grimacing in pain. "I've heard enough out of you. I refuse to let you cloud my path." Deadpool pointed the pistol at Fury's head, but before he could pull the trigger, a translucent punch slammed straight into the side of his head, sending him flying several yards down the street, knocking him out.

Fury looked towards the street and saw the robed man stand up, seemingly uninjured.

"And you thought I was preachy, huh?" the robed man said in a sarcastic tone. Not a moment after this was said, an explosion came from Brian's house which busted open the entire front part of the house, and two new robed figures, one a man and the other having the shape of a girl, came flying out onto the street, wearing similar styled clothing to the robed man. Brian then stepped out of his house, clearly still taken aback at the damage he had done, but made an attempt at getting his composure back

"Don't come near my family!" he yelled to the two new robed men. The two of them got up slowly and prepared to fight him, but the robed man he had been fighting, clearly their leader, yelled to them to stop.

"Enough! You've done enough damage to this poor boy's home!" he said. He then turned to Brian. "Young man, I apologize for whatever my subordinates behavior. We are just eager for you to come with us. I promise you will find your calling with us."

"I don't wanna find my calling with any of you!" Brian stretch one of his hands out towards the robed man and snapped his fingers, clearly the way he generated his explosions, but missed him by a long shot, clearly not having practiced his powers.

"Then we have to show you by force, I'm afraid." The robed man said. Brian went to snap his fingers again, but the robed man threw out two more of his translucent arms and gripped Brian's wrists so hard that he couldn't his fingers together. "We will show you your true path, whether you are willing at first or not." He lifted Brian up into the air and closer to him, essentially holding him like a captive.

"We are leaving." The robed man said to his subordinates. Fury tried to make his way over to them and put up a fight, but the leg that had gotten shot gave him no support, and he flee to one knee again. The robed man then flew his arms outward again towards Fury, and made him fly backwards. The man lowered Brian and loosened the grip on one of his wrists and pointed his arm towards Fury's vehicle. "Snap your fingers at the car now, or I can't promise your family's safety."

At this threat, Brian grinded his teeth and did as he was told, and snapped his fingers, blowing up Fury's car. The robed man retightened his grip and lifted Brian back up and signaled his subordinates to approach him.

The subordinates each grabbed a hand of the robed man, and right after he murmured something seemingly incoherent, the four of them made a huge leap away, and landed far enough away that it was out of Fury's eyesight.

0000000000

Peter shot up and looked around to find himself in his own room and in his own bed. Everything around him seemed normal, with everything the way it was the day he…well, the day he thought he died. He looked down in his bed and was surprised to find Mary Jane sleeping beside him, facing in the opposite direction. What exactly had been going on? Was his death and the brief moments on the beach all a dream? And when did Mary Jane crawl into bed with him?

He shook Mary Jane awake. "Mary, wake up. When did you get here? Mary!" he started to shake her harder until she began to stretch and wake up.

"Good morning, Petey! How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Well horribly, to be honest-" Peter began to talk before he realized that the voice coming out of her wasn't Mary's voice. Before he could do anything, Mary turned toward him and grabbed his throat, leaving Peter to see that she had Electro's face.

"You had a beautiful girl here, Pete. I wonder if she'll try to get over your death by whoring herself out!" Electro said before shooting an electric blast out of his hands, sending Peter flying through the roof and onto the ground outside. He slowly got up, more confused as ever.

He found himself in a graveyard, standing over a grave that read R.I.P Aunt May. Peter, still awe struck from the event that just took place, fell backwards and began to tear up, not being able to take all of this at once. He then heard a crunchy chewing sound and looked up to find Eddie Brock in the black suit munching on what looked like Aunt May's skull.

"She may have been old, but she had some meat on her!" Eddie said, leaving Peter in total shock and anger, and charged Eddie Brock in rage, but not before the ground around Aunt May's grave started to pull him down under, suffocating him the farther he was pulled down.

He now woke up tied down on an operating table, and was in a damp and dark room. He could barely see anything before a bright light was turned on over him, which blinded him. He then began to hear the voices from the beach.

"I say we cut off his butt and play a game with it!" a boy's voice said.

"No! I'm the doctor! I say we use him as a test subject! Let's put parasites in him and let them eat him from the inside out!"

"Cook him! A few of my special spices and he will make a great meal for my one true love!"  
>"I need a practice dummy!"<p>

"The iron in his blood can be used to make new kinds of ammunition!"

Then, the orange haired girl came into the view, the only voice that showed their face.

"Why don't we just cut out his heart! This guy seems like a goody-goody, so his cute golden heart could be worth something!" the girl said. The rest of them murmured and eventually shouted in agreement, and the orange haired girl grabbed a knife. Peter tried screaming but nothing came out of his mouth.

The orange haired girl began to laugh in a maniacal voice that Peter recognized all too well. The girl grabbed the bottom of her neck and revealed her face to be nothing more than a mask and showed herself to actually be Norman Osborn underneath.

"I've wanted to do this for the longest time." He said while grinning evilly, and brought the knife down towards Peter's chest, while Peter's cries were heard by nothing and no one.

000000000

Nick Fury heard police sirens in the background as he sat on the curb with Deadpool unconscious, handcuffed at his wrists and ankles, and stripped of his weapons. All he could do was wait for them to show up and give his report. While he waited, only two things ran through his mind

_My son was taken! Why didn't you stop him? You people bring nothing but trouble! My son could be dead, and it's your fault!_

_ I know that your little band of monsters do this city permanent damage in your quest for power! _

Nick Fury adjusted his eye patch again, going over the events in his head. He knew he should have brought a larger team with him to the kid's house, but he wanted to show Brian that he was more personable than just some 'out-of-arm's-reach' director who was constantly surrounded by security. He never thought any of this would happen, and he, and Brian, were paying for it.

The cops, along with a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents, had finally arrived, and Fury could do nothing but give a report on his failures.

00000000

Peter Parker found himself in a familiar scene, shooting upward and sitting in a bed. He was wearing light blue night clothes, and had socks on his feet. This time was different, though. He looked around, seeing that he was in a smaller room, with a desk filled with books, test tubes, and bottles of other chemical and pills. A window let the sunlight in onto the wooden floor, and gave the room a relaxing feel. Not only that, but he felt far different than when he woke up in what he thought was his own bed. This time, he was sure of it: this was real. So were his moments of consciousness at the beach, and those people, real too?

Peter slowly brought his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, wobbling quite a bit before being able to stand firmly on his feet. He still felt very weak, but was much stronger in comparison to when he woke up on the beach. Peter slowly made his way to the door, standing in front of it, holding the door knob in his hand. He took a deep breath, and opened the door, his eyes having to adjust to the sunlight before he could see anything. When they finally did, he saw he was indeed on the ship he saw earlier, and looked out and saw a few people scattered around. A boy with a straw hat and a man in overalls were splashing water on each other on the beach, a blue hair man with three swords was napping on top of what was most likely some sort of lookout, a beautiful raven haired woman was laying out on the ship, which had grass on it, and he could smell some sort of cooking, which meant one or more people may be in a kitchen inside the ship. He also saw an extremely tall black haired man farther on the shore, though he couldn't tell anything else about him besides that.

"Oh, you're finally up!" he heard a voice come from right in front of him, but it took Peter a few moments to realize the exact direction it was coming from. He looked down and saw a small deer-like creature smiling up at him. "You must be feeling better if you are able to get up and walk!"

Peter, still drowsy and not totally awake yet, took a couple steps back in surprise of who or what was talking to him. He wasn't as shocked as he felt he should have been, though. It could have been the fact that he had been attacked by far stranger things in the past. A talking deer was far from normal, but at least it didn't seem like it wanted him dead, for a change.

"Yeah…I guess I am," Peter murmured, still drowsy and not sure what to make of what was going on. "Where am I exactly?"

"Your'e on the Thousand Sunny!" the deer said in a chipper manner. "It's our ship! Come on, I'll show you around and you can meet my nakama!"

"You're….what now?" Peter asked, not knowing what the word meant. The deer jumped up and took him by the hand and led him down the stair to the main part of the ship, where he was first introduced to the raven haired woman.

"Robin, he's awake!" the deer said happily to the girl. He turned toward Peter, "This is Robin!" Peter looked down at the deer and back to Robin, smiling slightly and nodded his head. Robin smiled and reached out her hand to greet him.

"I'm Nico Robin. And you?" she said in a formal yet friendly tone.

Peter slowly put his hand out and shook hers. "I'm Peter Parker. Uh, nice to meet you."

Robin could pick up on his tentativeness, and just gave a bigger smile. "There is no need to be shy. We are all quite friendly."

The deer snapped to attention, as if thinking of something. "My name is Chopper! I'm this ship's doctor!" he said in his happy tone, which seemed like was with him all the time. "I was looking over you over the last few days."

Peter looked down and smiled at the deer, starting to shake his nervousness and become more personable. "Thanks, then I guess I owe you. How long was I out since you found me?"

"About three days or so," Chopper said. "But don't feel like you owe me, being a doctor is my job after all! Why don't we have you meet the rest of the crew?"

"I mean, I guess that works." Peter said shakily, still trying to adjust to the fact he was among the living. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet TOO many new people at once. He didn't have much say in the matter, as Chopper began to shout that Peter was awake and that everyone should come meet him. Considering he already met a talking deer, he was preparing himself for whatever else would appear.

The first one to show up was the man with the three swords, jumping down from the lookout atop the mast. He had s stone face look on him, scanning Peter up and down. A few moments later, he noticed a hand grab the side of the boat, which belong to the straw hat boy. His arm was stretched all the way from his body, which was on the beach, all the way to the ship. He flung towards the ship with the man in overalls on his back and landed face first onto the ship.

"Luffy, you couldn't be more graceful than that!" the man in overalls complained.

The boy called Luffy just laughed while rolling over to stand up. "Sorry Usopp, it's really hard to stop with all that extra weight on my back.

"Was that a joke about my weight, smart guy?" Usopp got in Luffy's face, but Luffy just kept on laughing.

"Enough out of both of you, for Christ's sake!" the swordsman yelled to them, and they broke it up, though Luffy continued to giggle, but soon turned his attention to Peter.

"Hey! My name is Luffy! We found YOU naked on a beach!" he said, cracking himself up again, while Peter was slightly taken aback at the boy's bluntness (and the fact he was apparently naked while laying on the beach).

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "That isn't exactly the best way to introduce yourself!"

"Huh, why? I was just saying what happened, what's the big deal?" Luffy said. "Nami said it was a nice butt, so I don't see why he should be embarrassed!"

Usopp and Chopper put a palm over their face, Robin just laughed, and Zoro blushed, seemingly embarrassed for Peter.

"OOOOOOOOOK, well then," Zoro said, changing the subject. "My name is Zoro kid, sorry about our captain's lack of knowledge in greeting people." He gave a slight smile as he introduced himself, which helped Peter get mentally back on track.

"Hey, I'm Peter Parker," he greeted. "Thanks for the much needed subject change."

A door of the ship opened up, with a blue haired man in spandex and a tall blonde man stepping through, coming to greet their guest. Before they could say much, a figure dropped in front of them, blocking them and another person who had come up right after the two men.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" said the walking, talking skeleton. "Is this a new person? Another person to have a conversation with? How glorious, just glorious!" he said, seeming way to excited to meet a new person. The guys in back of him barked at the skeleton, calling him Brook, for jumping front of them.

"Are you going to stand here and bicker, boys, or are you going to let me through?" a female voice said, pushing her way through the three men and coming to the forefront. She pouted once and then focused on Peter. "So you finally decided to join us among the living, huh?" she said to him, but Peter became seemingly frozen in terror.

Nami was confused for a few seconds before understanding his shock. "Oh, don't be afraid of the bag of bones here. He's pretty rude, but he won't hurt you. Technically, he's actually still alive." She explained to him, but his look of fear just grew worse, so bad he began to shake. Nami then started to grow offended, since it seemed now the look of fear was directed at her.

"What's your deal, kid?" she said.

All the words the others began to fade away, because as soon as Peter got a look at her, his realistic nightmare invaded the front of his mind.

_The orange haired girl began to laugh in a maniacal voice that Peter recognized all too well. The girl grabbed the bottom of her neck and revealed her face to be nothing more than a mask and showed herself to actually be Norman Osborn underneath._

"_I've wanted to do this for the longest time." He said while grinning evilly, and brought the knife down towards Peter's chest, while Peter's cries were heard by nothing and no one._

The vision enveloped him to such a degree that he jumped backwards, to the surprise of everyone, like he had just been swung at. Needless to say, they were even more surprised when he jumped far up the main mast, and then proceeded to stick to it with his hands and feet.

Pretty much everyone's jaw dropped, except for Robin, who was much more reserved about her surprise, and while Luffy had his jaw dropped, he also had stars in his eyes.

"That's SOOOOOO COOL! Hey, you, Peter!" Luffy said, and Peter snapped out of his brief shock and looked at Luffy with a 'huh?' look on his face.

"Join our crew!" the captain proclaimed.

Peter was dumbstruck, while Luffy got several whacks on the head.

00000000

**There is chapter two. I'm glad to see lots of hits to this story, but I only have three reviews. Please give out your reviews generously, they are part of the thing that keeps me going, whether they have praise, criticism, or whatever. Also, if it seems that Peter has very little dialogue and is out of character, don't worry, him being tentative is part of his mental recovery. Also, if anyone sees any of the characters, specifically a One Piece character, are starting to stray to out of character throughout the story, saying something in the reviews and I will work with that character to make sure they are done as well as possible. Also, if you spot any errors within the story in terms of spelling, grammar, or any other issues, bring those up too.**


	3. Interrogations

**First of all, to address iamzim's question as to where this story would take place in the manga, it would most likely take place shortly after Thriller Bark. To be honest, though, it would be best to treat it like you would a non-canon movie, since it would obviously not fit anywhere within the manga. As for your suggestion with the Haki, I will see if I can incorporate it into the story down the line, though the general plot of the story is already set. Even if I can't, I do appreciate your input.**

0000000000

"This is…..wow, this is really good." Peter said, now beginning to gobble up Sanji's food. The entire crew was gathered in the Thousand Sunny's kitchen, talking amongst themselves as Peter wolfed down his meal, starving due to the fact he hadn't eaten much the past few days. He had a few plates of food before finally feeling his strength returning to him.

"Sorry for having you make so much food," Peter said. "I don't want you breaking your back at my expense."

"Trust me, you're a bird eater compared to how much our captain eats. I make more than this on a daily basis." Sanji replied, putting Peter's mild guilt to rest. As soon as he was done eating, Luffy took no time in busting out the first questions.

"So you can stick to things? What else can you do? Are you strong? Can you fight? Where are you from? Wanna join my-" Luffy was shooting out questions non-stop before an arm appeared on his cheek and put it's hand over his mouth, which made Peter jump back in surprise, but quickly caught on that Robin was responsible.

"It's ok, I don't really mind the questions, though I doubt I can answer all of them without having to make a detailed explanation." Peter said, and Robin's hand slowly left Luffy's mouth, and disappeared. "The easiest thing to do is tell you where I'm from, and your response is pretty much gonna answer one of my own questions. I'm from New York, which is a very large city in the United States, and one of the most well known cities in the world."

All nine of the crew members gave him a bland stare, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

Peter just sighed, the responses confirming his suspicions, which would seem crazy any normal person. "Yeah, let's just say I'm not from around here."

"New York? Is that an island on the Grand Line? If it's so big and great, why haven't we heard of it?" Luffy asked, which just made Peter mentally grown more, realizing his situation was all the more complex.

"Luffy, there IS no such thing as New York, at least on in our world." Chopper piped in to say.

"So…Peter is making up stories? Why would he do that?" Luffy said, still baffled.

Nami grew irritated with him, yelling "God Luffy, you're so slow! When he said he 'wasn't from around here', he was insinuating he isn't from this world!" she said, even though she herself didn't fully believe it. The others raised their eyebrows too, not totally buying in to this story.

"So he's an alien?" Luffy said as an exited smile came on his face. He turned towards Peter and got in his face. "That IS AWESOME!"

Peter couldn't help but smile and pat his newfound admirer on the shoulder. "Uh, well not quite, at least I don't think. This place looks a lot like the planet I'm from. I mean, you guys call this planet Earth, right?" he asked. The crew nodded their head in agreement.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Franky spoke up for the first time. "So you're from a so called 'Earth' too, but from a city no one here has ever heard of, and you have never heard of the Grand Line. What are you telling us, then?"

"Uh, I guess, at least from the tons of crazy stuff I've seen, the best way I can describe it is I'm from another dimension." Peter said, realizing how ridiculous it sounded as he said it. The majority of the crew went silent, analyzing the claim. Luffy, on the other hand, jumped all over it.

"I'm not even sure I totally understand that, but it sounds awesome! I wanna go there!" he said, already gung-ho for an adventure.

"Well, I guess one out of nine isn't bad. I have a feeling the others won't be convinced so easily." Peter said. "I know it sounds idiotic, but I can't explain it any other way. Either that, or I've gone to the past and every history book ever needs an overhaul."

Usopp was the first, besides Luffy, so speak his opinion. "I can't say I can totally conceive it either, but I mean, we've seen some pretty crazy stuff and been to some place no one thought existed too, so we shouldn't write it off. What do you think guys?"

"I guess I share Usopp's opinion. I mean, we have a living human being who is nothing but a bag of bones on our crew who we rescued from a shadow stealing demon thingy. I guess nothing can be ruled out." Zoro pointed out, with Brook not sure how to take that comment.

"Peter, I would advise you to take Zoro's commentary with a grain of salt," Brook said. "I can point out a number of times when I retrieved him from the hellfire."

Zoro shot him a glare. "Like when?"

"Enough from both of you!" Nami shouted, stomping that useless conversation before it started. She then turned to Robin, who was sitting quietly in the back. "Robin, what do you think?" Nami asked her 'big sister'.

Robin simply looked at Peter for a minute with a face that Peter couldn't read, and she simply smiled. "I guess I don't know. Besides him, who does?"

"I gotta agree with the beautiful lady over there," Sanji said, trying to play to Robin's affection. "We're the last people to throw out any theory out the window, given what we've been through, but this 'other dimension' thing is a pretty big concept."

"Well, thanks for the open minds," Peter said. "At least you don't think I'm totally crazy or a liar. Hell, Luffy wants to leave for New York as soon as possible." Luffy nodded his head rapidly in agreement.

"The truth is though, I have no idea how to get back, how I got here, or how long I was laying on that beach. Trust me, no one wants me back where I belong more than I do, but I know about as much as you guys do in terms how I'm even talking to you guys right now." Peter admitted. "Trust me, you wouldn't begin to understand my confusion."

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is backtrack," Chopper said. "What is the last thing you remember before being on the beach?"

The topic Peter was afraid of most had finally come up. He could remember full well the last image in his mind was, but he wasn't even ready to come to terms with it, let alone discuss it.

"Uh, the last thing I remember. Well…um, I don't…." Peter stammered, doing a horrible dance around the subject.

Nami raised her eyebrow. "You have to remember something. You remember exactly where you're from, your name, and you even proposed you were from another dimension. You couldn't possibly be suffering from memory loss, could you? I would find that hard to believe." she asked, now clearly becoming suspicious of Peter's story.

"No, I have no memory loss, and I can remember stuff that happened to me recently, it's just…well, it wouldn't help explain anything." He stammered, trying desperately not to open his personal Pandora's Box.

"Peter, if you want us to be any help, you gotta tell us what you remember, even if it seems trivial." Franky stated.

"You clearly remember, Peter." Nami said, now trying to pry it out of him. "You have to give us something."

"I would have to agree with Nami," Brook said. "There is no use in holding it back. If it is as unimportant as you say, then it will be obvious and we will be able to move on." The others agreed, all of them looking at Peter, which made him turn red, not knowing what to say next.

"Look, I know it seems kinda weird, but it isn't something worth talking about. Trust me, it will do no-"

"Peter," Luffy cut him off, turning serious out of nowhere. "Why aren't you telling us what you remember?" Peter was taken aback by the 180 degrees Luffy's attitude took.

"Whatever it is," Luffy continued, "you can't expect any more help from us until you spit it out. Don't expect help from others if you can't help yourself, and I can't let someone who has baggage he can't come to terms with hold my crew back."

Peter made a fist down below by his leg, trying to contain his emotions, and also wondered how Luffy read him like a book. "I get where you're coming from, but I'm telling you, it isn't important."

"That's a lie," Zoro said simply. "The way you are flustered right now, you can't expect us to believe that what you aren't telling us isn't important. It isn't fair that you keep staying on this ship if you can't tell us what it is, because there is always the possibility that your baggage might come back and affect us too. If whatever it was a hard time, fine, we will get that. We've all had our fair share of it and the reason we are all able to live in the same ship is because we know each other, and understand that our past can affect our crew as well."

Peter took it all in, knowing firsthand how true everything Zoro said was.

"You just wouldn't get it…" Peter let out softly.

Despite how desperate and downtrodden Peter looked, Nami wasn't having any of it anymore, now becoming irritated. "Zoro and Luffy are right! What if this fact you are hiding, which is obviously important, comes back to haunt US? You may find it ridiculous, but see it from out shoes, will you? For all we know, you could be hiding something that could endanger one of us. Like Zoro said, we all have A LOT baggage, but every one of us has come to terms with it, because to trust each other, we had no choice BUT to deal with it," she said in a sharp tone, which stung Peter more than Zoro's words did.

Then, in a firm but calm voice, Nami said "Unlike you, we were thinking of others as well as our own problems."

At that, sentence, Peter snapped. "I should…..think OF OTHERS?" he yelled, bringing his fist down, smashing the table in half with ease, and sent everything that was on the table flying across the room. The act made everyone jump, even the usually calm Robin, and were taken by surprise at Peter's sudden outburst. "I can personally guarantee you that I know more about 'thinking of others' than all of you COMBINE! THINKING OF OTHERS HAS BROUGHT ME NOTHING BUT MISERY AND CONSTANT FIRE FROM ALL SIDES! I'VE WATCHED THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT SUFFER OVER AND OVER BECAUSE I CONTINUED TO 'THINK OF OTHERS'! I'VE BEEN PERSECUTED BECAUSE OF MY NAÏVE BELIEF THAT HELPING OTHER PEOPLE WOULD MAKE MY LIFE MORE FULFILLING! INSTEAD, THE VERY PEOPLE I HELPED HATED ME!"

Peter walked up and got close to Nami's face, and surprisingly no one stopped him, though they were ready to pounce on an instant if need be. "Why should I believe that you people will be any different?" he asked her in almost a whisper, but was clearly addressing all of the Straw Hats.

Nami, not back down despite being shaken by Peter's rant, responded. "Because if we were the cold, heartless bastards you accuse us of being, we would never have taken you in. Much like your self-proclaimed naïve belief, we want to help others too. It's because of people who thought like you that you probably aren't dead on that beach right now! We didn't have to bring you aboard and nurse you, cloth you, and feed you, but we did. We did it because we wanted too. Don't you realize we saved your life?

"I never ASKED to be saved!" Peter spat and stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door.

Chopper gasped and ran out not long after the door was slammed and looked for Peter, but he wasn't in sight, but Chopper did see footprints in the sand leading into the island.

"We need to go after him!" Chopper said in a fluster. "We have to do something!"

"There's no point in going right now, he's too worked up. Talking to him now will do nothing." Sanji stated.

Franky nodded in agreement. "Right now, we are the only ship here, and the island isn't THAT big. Since we are the only way off this rock, we will cross paths again." And with that, the crew dispersed, still digesting what turned into a heated argument. Everyone started to spread out across the ship, except for Robin, who was staring intently at the door Peter had just stormed out of.

"You gonna stay here Robin?" Usopp asked. Robin simply smiled and nodded.

"Let me whip up a delicious meal for my angel then!" Sanji said, raiding the pantry for Robin's undoubtedly delicious dish.

"Nami!" Luffy called to his navigator after they left the kitchen and were out and about on the ship. She walked over to him, still a little heated from the argument.

"Look Luffy, I'm not in the mood to-" she started, but was interrupted.

"You had no right to say what you said," he simply stated, and Nami was taken aback by his serious tone, which she never got used to, since he was almost always so happy and goofy.

"Why not? You can't tell me what I said wasn't true!" she snapped back.

"You were 100% right, but you were guilty of the same crime," he said, not wavering in his tone. As soon as he said it, she knew what he was referring to. "You never would have let us help with Arlong if we hadn't pried our way in." he stated, and she knew he was right, immediately showing it on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," she said, instantly defeated. So how are we going to help Peter, then?"

Luffy simply gave his signature grin. "We pry!"

000000000

Peter ran deep into the island and climbed to the top of the highest tree he could find, looking out to the vast ocean. The sun was setting, making a beautiful violet on the horizon. The scenery couldn't distract Peter for long, though, and it wasn't long before his thoughts drifted to the memory he refused to share.

_ Peter looked up at the people standing over him, all of them the people who had truly cared for him Gwen, Mary Jane, with Johnny and Bobby in the back. He then turned to Aunt May, smiling._

"_It's okay... I did it. Don't you see... it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle Ben. I couldn't save him... no matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it. I did..._"

_And then, seconds later, he died, and in the last moments of his life, finally felt fulfilled._

Despite remembering it like it just happened, he couldn't believe it, let alone come to terms with it. How could he talk about something he couldn't terms with, and with people he just met? To top it all off, he wasn't even sure he was thankful to be back from the dead. He always thought he was going to die in costume, and the amount of closure he got with the people he cared for most was about as much as he could expect. As grim as it sounded, he couldn't expect any more from his death.

"I never asked to be saved," he repeated to himself.

0000000

Tony Stark opened the door to the interrogation room, and looked at Deadpool with a scowl. "Hello Mr. Wilson. I hear you had one hell of a blind date with our director a couple days ago."

Deadpool, who was chained up against a table so he was standing upward, wasn't in the mood for his bad sarcasm. "If you could please tell me why I'm not in my cell looking at the less ugly men right now, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm the scum of the Earth and a nutjob, right? You can just say it."

"Trust me Wilson, all of those things are very true, but the fact of the matter is that we have a common enemy." Tony stated plainly.

"Oh yeah, the fruitcake in the religious gear, the guy I would have put a bullet in if Eyepatch hadn't gotten in the way. I kinda have a thing against him, yeah. What of it?

Tony just smirked. "You tracked him, didn't you? So you must have been able to find a trail on him in the past, correct?"

"Oh shit, I know where this is going." Deadpool groaned.

Tony laughed lightly. "Then I don't have to tell you that you're going to help us track him down."

000000000

**Please review, all of them are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Robin the Empathetic

**To say this chapter is long over do is an understatement. It took forever to sit down and write this is because, in a nutshell, life got in the way. I had to do training for Residence Life, and then college started back up, and I had to maintain grades, social life, etc. So this sadly took the backburner for a while, but hopefully since I have my schedule mostly set, I will be able to write on a consistent basis again. Also, at some point in the near future, if readers like the idea, I will be using my profile as a reference for background info on certain things mentioned in this story. For example, if you are more of a One Piece fan and don't know as much about Ultimate Marvel, I will be soon posting links to various articles for both One Piece and Ultimate Marvel wikis, so if a certain character/incident/object gets referenced to and you aren't sure what they are talking about, I will post links to each item's respective wiki to help you get more filled in on the side of the story you aren't familiar with. Just give me feedback on that and I can get to work on that. As always, read and review, and sorry for the long delay.**

000000000000

The moon was high in the sky as Robin stepped out into its light. She looked around the ship, hearing not a peep from her crewmates, as they were all fast asleep from the interesting day they all had. She walked to the edge of the ship closest to the island and stared at its majestic beauty for a few minutes, admiring the way its edges glowed from the moonlight. She smiled to herself and let the soft breeze pass through her hair.

It was only recently she had been able to truly enjoy peaceful moments such as these. After being on the run for most of her life, she finally found her true calling in joining up with the Strawhats after they had set her free from not only the World Government, but also from her past. After she had deceived them and hid her past from them for the longest time, they still fought for her and refused to believe she was the evil person everyone else said she was. No one since her mother had believed in her and put their life on the line for her, and she owed everything to her crewmates for defeating CP9 for the sole purpose of bringing her back and giving her a reason to live.

Maybe that's why she saw a little bit of herself in Peter after he refused to tell his past to them. Like him, she had a past she never would have escaped if it wasn't for her comrades and friends. She has seen what could happen if someone took the time to truly believe in a person, even if that person didn't think they needed it. Maybe that's what this boy needed.

Of course, it wasn't all selfless. She loved learning about new and different people, civilizations, and worlds, and the possibility of this random stranger coming from some distant world was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Once he had straightened himself out, she had every intention of picking his brain on everything he could tell her about his world. As crazy as this 'another dimension' thing sounded, she truly hoped he was somehow proven right.

She looked over the ship and onto the beach below, and noticed a few footprints in the sand that the wind hadn't totally eroded, and saw they led inland. She smiled a bit and jumped down, following the trail Peter had left. The more she went inland, the easier and less eroded the prints became, so it was only a matter of time before she found him.

00000000000

Peter woke up, and as soon as he remembered he was sleeping on a wide tree branch, everything else came back to him as well.

He was sitting close to the top of a tree that sat on the edge of the island, so he could see quite far into the endless blue, and there was nothing but a star and moonlit sky above him.

This was the first time that he truly had time to think since he got here, and the underlining question was the same as it was not long ago: What was he going to do? Once again reiterating in his head, he had no idea where he was, how he got here, how to get back, and most importantly, how he was even alive. Now, the only people that were most likely on this spit of land thought he could be a risk, due to the fact he wouldn't reveal anything about his past. While he thought they overreacted, he found it hard to really blame them. Anyone with strange powers rarely has a past that isn't worth discussing, something he and about a dozen other masked crazies he knew could attest to.

He knew that telling them as much of the story as possible would be simplest, but explaining his past, where he came from, and everything else in between would be far from easy. If and when he came to terms with his new life, explaining his world to them would be a task all on its own.

After he had processed all of this, he began to wonder how his family and friends were doing, and how much time had passed in his world. It could have been only two days, or it could have been 2 decades, or more. That was probably the thing that bugged him most, the fact that he was making a return long after he was relevant and everyone he knew had new lives. Even if he saw them again, he could very well just be a ghost that they thought they had put to bed.

At least their last memory of him was him beating the living shit out of Norman Osborn, so that was pretty cool. Peter smirked to himself, probably the first true laugh he had since he found himself here.

"So the boy can smile, it seems." A voice came from below, and Peter saw the woman named Robin climb up the tree next to his, using arms that grew out of her sides. Once she reached a branch close to his, she sat down on it, and the arms disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm not even gonna ask what that was." Peter said, still smirking. Robin smiled as well, humored by the way he took her powers in stride.

"It seems that you're not new to oddities such as me," she said. "Then again, you seem to have interesting abilities as well."

"This is true, and if arms growing out of a girl's side is the most interesting thing I see within a twenty four hour span, then it's a slow day." Peter said light heartedly.

"Ah, and he even jokes now. Have you calmed down from earlier?" she asked.

Peter sighed. "Yeah, I've cooled off a bit. I've had some time to think and get my head on straight as much as possible, though I am still lost as to what is going on," he replied. "Look, I'm sorry for causing that big argument back on your ship. I didn't mean to lose my marbles like that." Robin simply waved her hand, dismissing it.

"Forget it, our captain probably already has. He is probably more determined to find out more about you and have you join our crew." She said, laughing lightly. "I understand their view, but being afraid to face your past is quite common."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling my story is a bit different. I'm not ashamed of anything I did, but I don't think I want to accept what happened." He said, cryptically.

Robin turned to him and looked at Peter with a serious face. "To be quite honest, Peter, you seem to have no choice. Talking in riddles to people who are truly trying to help you won't do anything. Accepting whatever happened to you may be the only option you have if you intend to keep living life," she said. "I know it will be hard to trust people you just met, but take it from me, there isn't a more trustworthy group of people in this world than the people on the ship you left a while ago. Get to know them, and they will die for you."

He looked at her directly in the eyes as she spoke, and something about her clicked, that he knew he could trust her. "Yeah, you're right. Keeping this to myself will only make me throw my insides up. I just don't know where to begin, or how I should approach telling them."

"Well," Robin started, "start right now. Just talk, and work your way up to whatever it is you're struggling with. I'll simply close my eyes and listen, and you go about it how you see fit."

Peter took a deep breath as Robin closed her eyes and opened her ears. Whatever it was about her, he began to feel as if there was any one right person to tell, it would be her. And she was right, too; not accepting what happened would only hurt him from here on out.

"Well, I might as well just start out with the point of this story," Peter started, taking a few seconds to prepare himself before he said it. "I died." Peter simply put, and from there, he started from the beginning. How he was the outcast in high school, about how he got his powers, Mary Jane, Aunt May, his relationship with Uncle Ben and the events surrounding his death (a story that seemed to get harder to tell, not easier), a few key enemies such as Osborn, and eventually worked his way to the events in which he made his last stand against them. He almost broke down a couple times, specifically when he got to his Uncle's death and the look in his aunt's eyes as he himself had died, but he was able to press on. He left out plenty of things that weren't essential to the situation, but he felt that he got the core of what his life and his world was like. When he was done, Robin's prediction had come true: he felt better about everything.

Robin sat there with her eyes closed for a few more seconds, and slowly opened them, turning her head towards him and simply smiled brightly at him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Peter smiled and laughed. "Much better, as you said I would." He looked at her intently, regaining confidence in himself. "Thanks…..thanks for coming to find me."

Robin once again waved her hand. "Think nothing of it," she simple said. "Perhaps now I should tell you about my past." Peter was taken aback on her forwardness with it, and he had a feeling she had a story to tell.

Then, Robin began to tell her story, and started from the beginning much like Peter did. She talked about how she too was a social outcast, mainly due to her abilities, her childhood studies to be an archeologist, her mother, the Buster Call that destroyed her home, her childhood where she was always on the run, her time with Baroque Works, how she joined the Strawhats, and their battle with CP9. Unlike Peter, though, she didn't really struggle telling her story, calmly reliving her past as if she had made peace with it, which was something Peter found astonishing.

After Robin finished, Peter looked at her for a couple seconds and looked out at the sea. "God, I have to say, your story trumps mine," he said laughing softly. "You kinda made me look like a whiny little child after all the stuff you went through."

Robin just once again smiled softly. "That was not my intention, Peter, and you shouldn't belittle your own hardships, especially considering the sacrifices you made." she said. "My intention was to show just show how relatable we are."

"Well, yeah, I guess we both have had to deal with a lot, to say the least," Peter said. "But I don't think that means I'd fit in here. It's two different worlds."

"Everyone on that ship has lost something or gone through quite a few hardships in their time." Robin said, continuing her explanation. "Both of us, we both had pasts and hardships we didn't want to reveal, and both of us overcame them. In fact, when it comes right down to it, where anyone is from shouldn't matter. A group of people who have overcome hardships in their life often have an admiration for each other, and now that you have dealt with your past, you will get nothing but support if you reveal it, because everyone one of them knows what it's like to go through loss and hardship. Where you are from and how alienated you seem to be won't matter to them."

It was a bit of a longwinded speech, but it truly made him feel good. "So I guess, in short, I couldn't have got picked up by a better group, huh?" he asked.

Robin smiled again. "That's pretty much what I'm saying."

Peter sighed, relaxing a little bit, feeling some of the stress and worry begin to float off his shoulders. He had no idea what was going on with his new life right now, but he knew he wasn't in it alone. "Well, I guess I'll be going back in the morning and explaining myself then."

"Speaking of explaining," Robin started. "I wish to hear more about your world."  
>Peter found the request a bit strange. "You wanna hear about where I'm from?"<p>

"Yes, I am an archeologist, so I'm interested in all kinds of civilizations. Some of the things you mentioned in your story seem fascinating." She explained.

"Ok, that sounds good, I don't mind. But in exchange, you need to explain a few things to me about this place. I woke up to find a reindeer with a top hat, a walking skeleton, a human rubber band, and a guy who wears spandex like it's a legit fashion statement, and that's all within the first ten minutes." Peter said, grinning widely.

Robin laughed as well, and happily agreed.

000000000

The presence lurked about the Thousand Sunny like a shadow, observing all the crewmates and sensed the many juicy memories that rattled around in their head, licking its chops at the possibilities. It was still weak, but with the places and things all of these people had seen, stirring up hell for each person and creating the fear he needed wouldn't take long.

"So many demons to make," it said, and went to work on the orange haired girl.


	5. Info Extraction

**Just as a heads up, I've put up the reference page for this story in my profile. It is basically a list to both Marvel and One Piece wiki pages of different characters, past arcs, and other various things referenced throughout the story. More will be added as the story goes on.**

000000

Samantha had finished putting all of her instruments and the rest of the band's equipment into the van that was parked in the back of the shithole that was generously called a concert venue, and closed the trunk door, snuggly fitting all of it inside the vehicle. Her band just finished another show at the packed in, sketchy venue where all the winners and society's cream of the crop came to party (sarcasm intended). Despite the great crowds, shows, drug filled parties, and constant worship from the inner city underground scene, playing in some dirty, slimy, hole-in-the-wall venue every other weekend was not what she considered to be her calling, especially since playing in such places didn't exactly pay the bills. Not only that, but she knew for a fact that she was above all of the scum of the Earth that found their way to her band's shows and their after parties, all with the goal of getting inside her pants. Her band mates were all coked out slime balls with no self-respect, the neighborhood was a slum where her odds of getting killed were always relatively high, and she had no support from her family back in Maine due to the fact she was dead to them ever since she revealed herself to be a mutant. In between all of this was a weekday dead end job of repeating the line 'Thank you for shopping' to customers who had been complete pricks to her not two minutes earlier.

For the record, the phrase 'The customer is always right' couldn't be more untrue. They were wrong ninety percent of the time, and complete dumbasses all of the time.

Despite all of this, she managed to smile to herself as she walked to the dinky backstage band room to gather the rest of her belongings, because she knew that after tonight, that life would be a thing of the past. She would soon be putting her mutant abilities to good use, and help her fellow mutants fight back and be free from the oppression the rest of the world put on them. It was the calling she had been looking for her entire life, and at age twenty one, she would be accomplishing more than many people did their entire lives. She had heard about the young man from Queens that her future family had snatched away from S.H.I.E.L.D's clutches a few days ago, and it made her even more excited to join the fight.

One of the good things about playing these shows and sticking to the underground was that, if you could find them amongst the crap, were mutants who found their niche in this grungy, dirty scene, and many of them had similar stories to her. The outcasts, the stepped on, the broken, and the abandoned could all be found here, and many of them were just as angry and determined as she was. All she had to do, once she joined the group, was to enlighten the potential candidates. She had already led her future family to other potentials, which is how she started her relationship with them, and she could expand the power even more once she was officially one of them.

Samantha opened the back door of the venue that led directly to the band room and closed the door. She looked around the room and gathered up the rest of her personal belongings, such as keys, charms, etc. that she left lying around. The rest of the band and crew had already gone ahead to the party (along with many of the fans that were here earlier), so it was just a few lone venue workers doing the final cleanup.

She grabbed her purse and did a final check to make sure she didn't forget anything, and then headed back out the door to leave, but was startled to find the red and black costume standing in the doorway.

"Freebird! Freebird!" Deadpool yelled as he pulled out a gun right as she opened the door. Samantha reared her arms back to fire a blast, but Deadpool quickly stepped forward, grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back, and slammed her to the floor.

"What have I preached to you every time I surprise you like this, Sammy? You need a quicker reaction time! You aren't going to be an informant for every loony who points a gun at you. If I was anyone else, you would have been blown away. Then who would I extract information from? My heart and wallet would ache from your death!" Deadpool preached sarcastically.

Samantha groaned in annoyance. "I forgot about your mouth diarrhea. Instead of driving me to suicide with your talking, couldn't you just put a bullet in my head and make my death painless?"

Deadpool lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, still pinning her arms back. "You're one to talk about sarcasm, sweet cheeks, after listening to that quip. If any other mutant dog talked to me like that, there WOULD be a bullet in their head. You're lucky that you've got a sweet link to the underground hippie mutant lovers group. Your last nugget of info about the boy in Queens was solid, but I'm gonna need something a bit juicier now."

Samantha giggled. "So what you're saying is that you got your ass kicked around by the same group you just insulted? Of course you did. Why do you think I even gave that information up? Because I knew they would put you in your place and do as they pleased. If I thought you were actually a threat, I wouldn't have told you."

Deadpool tightened his grip on her arms, making her wince in pain. "It didn't happen like that! And besides, you're talking out your ass again. You gave out that info because you're very aware of what I am capable of doing to your family." Samantha flinched after he said that last bit.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Despite all of your tough talk in the past, you still care for them, especially that precious little brother of yours." Samantha grinded her teeth as he spoke.

"Now, I know for a fact you have close ties to those robed fools who have been popping up lately, and that they look to you as a resource for finding new recruits. I know you can do better than just telling me who and where they will hit next. I wanna know where I can hit them hard, and you're going to fill me in. Understand?" Deadpool demanded.

"Even if I could find them, I wouldn't tell you! I won't betray them again, their purpose is too important to muck around in!" she fired back. Deadpool then slammed her against the wall multiple times, making parts of her face start to bleed.

"Listen bitch, I'm not playing around here. I've got other things going on right now that are pissing me off enough as it is, and I refuse to take unneeded crap from you. Tell me where I can find them, NOW!" Deadpool said, clearly agitated. He threw her to the ground so that her face hit the floor as she landed.

"By the way Sammy, I found something interesting in your mailbox earlier today. It seems your parents somehow found out where their precious daughter ran off to. They sent a very touching letter. Their home address on the envelope would make my job even easier, you know." Deadpool said in a threatening tone. Samantha began to lift her body slowly, her arms still weak from Deadpool's hold. She gave him a glare that communicated how bad she wanted him dead.

"It is a tearjerker, with various apologies, pleas to come home, and other things of the sort. But favorite part is how your kid brother lays in your bed every afternoon after school, praying that you'll come home," he continued, watching Samantha weakly clenching her fists.

"Now, I'm not much for hurting children, but if it somehow got out that his sister was a mutant, well, I can't imagine how the other little boys and girls would treat him. His life, along with your folks' lives, would probably turn into a living hell. People aren't a huge fan of mutants, so could you imagine the threats against their lives?" Deadpool came closer and leaned over her. "Really, could you imagine?"

Samantha screamed, and lifted her previously weak arms and used her remaining strength to hit him with an energy blast. Not expecting her to have any strength, it took him by surprise and sent him flying through the wall and into another wall in the back alley. She slowly made her way to the hole in the wall she made, and saw Deadpool get up, now angry at her resistance. The few venue workers came to see what was happening, standing behind Samantha at a distance.

"Go! Get away from here now!" she urged them, and they complied in a heartbeat. Deadpool stood back up and cracked his neck, warming up for what would most likely be a quick fight.

"It looks like I'll have to beat it out of you, so help your family." Deadpool chuckled as he laid down the threat. He pulled out his two katanas and swung them around for style purposes, and then pointed both of them at her. She knew she had very little strength left, but she needed to find away to make this fight work.

Deadpool charged, and before she knew it, he was within striking distance. He reared back for a swipe, but not before a blur sent him flying sideways and out to the street. It was a bit too dark to make out who the figure was that saved her, but it quickly headed to where Deadpool flew. The figure jumped on one of the few cars parked on the street, looking down at his opponent.

Deadpool shook his head to get rid of the stars, and then looked up to see his new opponent. Seeing the Spider-man costume, he simply rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Look scrub, can we do this another time? Your antics are cute, but you still hit like a novice. Not only that, but five years later that costume is still, most likely, in bad taste."

"Scrub? I've been at this for years now!" Miles proclaimed. "I know what I'm doing. Maybe beating you senseless will show that."

"Ugh, look, I admire that you've still got the fire of a fanboy, but let's be honest, you haven't exactly lived up to the hype of your costume. Besides, as much as I wanna smack your mutant ass around for giggles, I have more pressing issues right now, so shove off!" Deadpool said. Spider-man responded by cracking his knuckles, and preparing to fight.

Deadpool sighed heavily and also prepared to fight, furious at how horribly this situation had dissolved. "Stark is gonna hold this over my head forever."

000000000

It only last for a few seconds, but the horrifying image was something that would remain with her for good while.

Nami had found herself back in her childhood. She and Nojiko were scampering around Bell-mere's tangerine grove, playing around while their mother was working. It was a sunny day, and despite growing up with little money and living day to day, the three of them couldn't be any happier. Despite Nami's troublemaking, both children were adored throughout the village, and Bell-mere greatly respected for taking care of them and developing a family from a tragedy. All the great things she had remembered about her childhood came flooding back so strongly that she believed that it had actually come back to her.

Then she saw some of the most horrible things imaginable. Her village razed to the ground, bodies piled up into a fire. The tangerine grove destroyed, and her home demolished to rubble. Worst of all, she saw Nojiko and Bell-mere's bodies lying bloodied on the ground with no heads attached to them, causing her to break down into tears. At the end, Arlong stepped out, crushing both heads with his hands, turning them to dust. Nami had begun to run away in tears, only to be swept up by Arlong and thrown in a cage and placed in total darkness.

The nightmare had been so terrible that it was impossible for her to go to sleep, and she sat up in her bed staring at the wall for the past couple hours, trying to shake the vivid horror show from her mind, but found it impossible. Then, for no reason, she found tears forming at the corners of her eyes. It had just been a dream, but it was so life like that it seemed that the tragedy of her loved ones had taken place. She eventually regained control of her emotions, and took deep breaths to do so.

"_That couldn't have been just a dream_" she thought to herself. It had the feeling of something much worse. Much like she had felt when a bad storm was coming, something very bad was among them.

She had no doubt it had something to do with Peter.


	6. Attitude Adjustment

**I'm happy to announce that college is letting me write something else besides papers for my business classes once again, if only for a little bit. Everyone get excited with me. Before this starts, I want to apologize for the slow start on the One Piece side, it's just taking longer than the Marvel side to set up and get going, but it will be in full swing in not too long.**

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when Nami saw two figures approaching the ship from the island, and soon recognized one to be Peter, but was surprised to see Robin walking back with him. Not only that, but they were talking as if they had known each other for the longest time, as they were talking and joking with each other as they approached the ship. Nami stayed farther back on the ship to observe them as they boarded, Robin using her devil fruit powers to pull herself up, while Peter crawled up the side.

Nami further observed the two as they stood for a bit longer and talked. While he had only been here for a short period of time, she had never seen him talk or seem so relaxed since he had suddenly appeared. Had Robin said something to him? Did he tell her about whatever his big secret was? She saw the two part ways, Robin heading back to her cabin, and Peter crawling up to the top of the lookout, most likely to sleep under the stars. She watched him as he made his way up, watching him with hawk eyes. As he went beyond her line of sight, she focused her attention on Robin, who was making her way back to her cabin, and she walked brisk fully to catch her.

"Robin!" Nami yelled softly so it wouldn't wake the others up, and eventually got her attention. Robin looked at her and smiled as she approached her, waving with a small smile. Nami took Robin's hand gently and pulled her away from the cabins and the lookout to make sure anyone who might be awake by chance didn't hear them.

"He seems…..different," Nami started. "What did you say to him to change him? Did he tell you anything?"

Robin again smiled soothingly. "Yes, he basically told me everything." She said simply, and Nami's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What did he say? What is he hiding? Is he trouble?" she barraged Robin with questions, but again, Robin took it calmly.

"If he wants to say his piece, he will do it on his own time," she said, and Nami grew slightly frustrated not knowing what his deal was. "But he is no threat." Robin added.

Nami was slightly more relaxed, since she trusted Robin's judgment, but their new guest was far from exonerated in her eyes. "Robin, please just tell me. I'd feel a whole lot better if I knew what the issue was, it would make everyone on this ship much safer."

"I have no right to tell another person's story without their consent," Robin stated. "His past is one he needs to explain himself."

Nami just sighed, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. "Fine, fine, I'll believe you. So why did you follow and talk to him anyway? It's not like he could go very far without us."

"Well, as it turns out, he reminded me of myself." She said, and Nami scratched her head, not seeing any similarities between Robin and Peter, but she didn't plan to question it.

"Uh, ok," Nami said, slightly confused. "Well, at least he won't be a depressing kid to be around anymore. So you are positive he isn't a threat?" Robin just laughed, now finding such a possibility humorous since having the long discussion with him. "I'm sure Nami-chan." Nami became less tense, though still not totally convinced.

"So what are you doing up?" Robin asked her crewmate, and Nami briefly flashed back to her tumultuous sleep.

"Uh, just because I guess," Nami murmured softly. "Bit of a nightmare."

0000000000

Samantha watched as Spider-man and Deadpool began to fight, and fought every possible urge to take off and get to safety. She wanted to run as far as possible and get away from all of this, join her new family, and begin her new life. But one thought plagued her: What if Deadpool beat Spider-man and attacked her family? She couldn't live with herself if she ran away and later found out her family had been killed, especially her little brother.

Shots rang out as Deadpool had begun to pull out fire arms in the fight, which made her more tempted to flee than ever, but she stuck her ground, observing the fight from afar. The fight didn't seem to be going one way or the other, and while she had no real love for either, she was obviously rooting for Spider-man in this situation.

She took a step back and backed into what felt like another person. She turned around to find a syringe thrust into her side, and she slowly lost consciousness, and fell into the arms of a man in all black, with gear that looked like something out of a spy movie.

"This Agent 53," the man said into his radio. "Tell Mr. Stark I have our objective."

000000000

Deadpool fired the semi-auto at Spider-man, but he found the bug was too quick, quickly coming upon him and kicking it out of his hand and across the street, but he managed to hit Spider-man's head with the handle of his katana, sending him falling backwards. Spider-man quickly recovered and bounced back up, taking a fighting stance. Deadpool positioned himself to charge, but he noticed that his opponent began to disappear, like he was blending in with his surroundings.

"Christ kiddo, I don't have time for this," Deadpool said, clearly annoyed by how long this was taking. He began to look around for him, but was punched in the jaw from the side, and sent flying back to the alley. When he got up, he noticed that Samantha was gone.

"Damn it," he said to himself, but heard his ear piece start to make noise.

"We have your target, Mr. Wilson," the voice said. "Pull back."

Deadpool, now irritated that S.H.I.E.L.D had jumped in and interfered, now planned to go out of his way to disobey orders. "Sorry good sir, I've been told to not listen to the voices in my head by my therapist," he said sarcastically before charging back to fight Spider-man. Since his job had been done for him, whether he like it or not, he figured he might as well have a bit of fun with the twerp.

Spider-man was still cloaking himself, but Deadpool was able to see the air where he was move, and sliced his katana and heard Spider-man make a noise like he had been nicked, and Spidey lost focus and was unable to keep himself cloaked. Now exposed, Deadpool laid a powerful kick into his chest, sending the wall crawler flying back into a building.

Deadpool jumped over towards his opponent and kicked him again while he was down, which sent Spider-man crashing into a streetlight, with the top half breaking off and falling on top of him. He groaned in pain, trying to push himself off the ground.

"Well sonny, I think it's about time we had one less mutant on the street, don't you?" Deadpool asked him, katana in hand. "This world has had far too many Spider-men, so I think it's time to put an end to your breed once and for all."

Deadpool raised his katana in the air, but before he could strike, Spider-man reached out and grabbed his legs with the palm of his hands. Deadpool felt a tingle go up his legs, and two seconds later, they went numb, and he fell to the ground, unable to move them.

"You little shit!" Deadpool yelled angrily. "Why do you insist on sticking around?"

Spider-man cracked his knuckles and grinned, proud of his victory. "There is a bad joke to be made there, but I think just knocking you out will work for me."

Deadpool quickly knocked one of the pouches off his belt and onto the ground, which exploded with smoke screen that blew in Spider-man's direction, and Deadpool began to use his arms to quickly crawl away and find a place to lose his enemy until the paralysis wore off.

When the smoke cleared, Spider-man heard a humming noise a few feet away from him, and looked up to see Iron Man holding Deadpool by one of his legs.

"You ok?" Iron Man asked simply.

Spider-man nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why are you here? I never see you in this part of town."

"I have a bit of business with this guy," Iron Man said, and shook Deadpool a bit. "He was getting a little out of line with his assignment. Sorry for getting you roped into this," Stark said, and brought Deadpool over his shoulders.

"I will gut you, Stark," Deadpool said disdainfully.

"Wait," Spider-man said. "You mean you are with this guy? And where did that girl run off to?" he asked Iron Man, now catching on to the fact that the two were working together. "What's going on here?"

"If you are worried about the girl's safety, don't be. She is safe with us." Iron Man said as he began to take off.

"Hold on!" Spider-man yelled. "I wanna know what this is all about!"

"Stay out of it, kid." Stark said simply, and he took off, leaving Miles with no clue as to what just happened.

000000

Peter woke up in a much better mood than the day before. He looked at the sun, which was beginning to climb up into the sky, and stretched his body, snapping a couple of kinks in the process. He looked down from the lookout and saw Luffy, Robin, Sanji, and Usopp up and about the ship.

Peter jumped from the lookout to the top of the main mast, and then jumped to the rope, and loosened his grip so he slid down all the way to the bottom, where he landed close to the group. All of them turned towards him, with Luffy smiling boldly and laughing.

"Peter, you're up! Robin told us you're officially a good guy!" Luffy said excitedly. "So join my crew!"

"Jeez Luffy, could you lay off that for a second? The guy just woke up," Usopp said.

"So, how are you feeling today? Get all of your crap out of your system?" Sanji asked. "Are you not gonna be a downer anymore?"

Peter scratched the back of his head and smiled a bit. "Yeah, uh, sorry about all of that yesterday, guys. I kina went off the handle a bit." He confessed. "I'll tell you what you wanna know, you all deserve that much for taking me in."

Luffy held out his hand. "It's ok! Robin said you're cool, so I'll trust her word!" he said, and Sanji agreed, blushing madly and ranted on how whoever Robin trusted, Sanji trusted too.

The air began to smell good, and it was obvious breakfast was ready. "AHHH! Breakfast!" Luffy yelled joyously. "Let's eat! Let's eat! Let's eat!"

Robin just laughed. "Don't you think we should get the other up and go find Nami?" she suggested.

"Oh yeah, Nami went out to map the island didn't she? I guess we should go out and find her." Usopp said. Sanji immediately volunteered, already headed towards the edge of the ship.

"I shall find my precious swan and carry her back to the ship!" he proclaimed.

"Why not have Peter go out and find her? Let him out a bit. Sanji needs to make sure Luffy doesn't eat all the food anyway," Robin suggested with her trade mark calm smile.

Peter just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, the island isn't that big, I don't think it will take long to find her." Peter said, much to Sanji's dismay.

As the four of them got the rest of the crew up and head to the kitchen, Sanji dragging his feet to do so, Peter jumped out of the ship, once again heading out to the island, but this time, in much better spirits.


End file.
